Seta
by Silver Saire
Summary: When Yugi and friends go to the airport to pick up Rebecca Hawkins, they see a mysterious girl with Seto Kaiba. Seto's twin sister? Where in the world did she come from? Chapter 3 finally up!
1. The Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jo-ey! Hurry up! We're going to be late for Rebecca!"  
  
As always, Joey Wheeler was shoving food into his mouth. This time, it was at the Domino City Airport. Four other people were waiting for him at the escalator to the terminals. Yugi Motou, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Solomon Motou had been there for, oh, about...40 minutes, give or take half an hour or so.  
  
The five were at the airport to pick up Rebecca Hawkins, an ambitious American girl, and her grandfather Arthur Hawkins, who was an old acquaintance of Solomon. They were arriving from America, and were planning on staying for a few weeks, to catch up on everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally!" an exasperated Tea said ten minutes later. "It's a good thing we came early, or else we would have completely missed her! Imagine what she would have thought of us! We're supposed to be her friends! If we hadn't been there for them when they needed us most, the trust between us- Hey! Wait for me, you guys!"  
  
The others had already gone ahead, and were a good twenty feet away from her. She ran to catch up, but tripped on her ridiculously high platforms. Her purse fell to the ground, and everything from makeup to spare socks and underwear fell out. She scrambled to pick everything back up, but people were already giving her funny looks.  
  
"So, do you think she's going to be the same, Joey?" asked Tristan. "You know, with her little stuffed bear and everything? After all, it's been almost a whole year since we last saw her. She should have grown up a little."  
  
"Who knows?" Joey replied. "Hey, wait. Is that Kaiba?!?!" Yugi and Solomon, who had been conversing about Arthur Hawkins's latest discovery, looked around.  
  
It looked like a certain blue-eyed CEO was also at the airport to pick someone up. They watched as a petite girl stepped out of a terminal-by the looks of it, it led to a private jet. Nobody else was getting off. She had sparkling sapphire eyes and straight brown hair. Her complexion was very fair, and she wasn't carrying anything.  
  
Tristan whistled. "Wow. She's hot!"  
  
When she spoke, her voice was melodious and warm. "Seto!" She leapt into the tall teen's arms, and embraced him. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Whoa! Kaiba look-alike!" Joey exclaimed. Then he frowned. "Wait, is that his girlfriend?"  
  
And then she turned to look down at the smaller boy, who had dark hair and indigo eyes. "Hey Mokuba!" The said boy laughed cheerily and jumped up to hug her.  
  
At that point, a shout diverted their attention back to what they were there for.  
  
A girl with green eyes and blond hair up in pigtails was running towards them. "Hi Yugi!" she cried. "Hey everyone!"  
  
"Hey, Rebecca, how've you been doing?" asked Yugi.  
  
Rebecca rushed up to them and held an old, but definitely familiar teddy bear. "Say hi to Teddy!"  
  
Tristan groaned. "Yup, she's still the same."  
  
"Say hello to him!" she insisted. They all greeted her friend, and looked up to see Arthur waving at them as he approached with a whole cartload of luggage.  
  
"How have you been holding up, Solomon?" he called.  
  
"Hello, Arthur," Solomon said excitedly, and then plunged on into conversation. "I read your last article on the encryptions on the clay tablet found in ancient Mesopotamia. It sounded very interesting indeed. Do tell me all about it."  
  
The others left them to it, and Yugi suddenly remembered the mysterious girl. He looked back, but they were already gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Saire: Yay! Finally, a second story to add to my collection! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! I had to take a break from "A New Sorcerer." But if you haven't read it yet, please go and take a look to see what I've got down so far. Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Do you know who the mysterious girl is yet? Oh, and I also wanted to ask about Rebecca's teddy bear. Was its name Teddy? I forgot-somebody please tell me! The next chapter should be up in a few hours. I typed this one in about fifteen minutes.  
  
Sapphire Saire: Will you stop babbling already? Why do I always have to say your stuff for you? Please review, and if you find any errors, whether grammatical or technical, please feel free to tell us. Remember to check again for the next chapter. Silver is planning on a school scene next! 


	2. Domino High

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan soon forgot about the girl at the airport. Solomon had forced them into showing Rebecca around Domino. ("Go on, Yugi. And while you're gone, Arthur and I can catch up on a few things. Go on, then! Now, Arthur...")  
  
So Rebecca had dragged them all around the city. They even went to places that they didn't even know existed. Oh, and you can't forget the thirty...seven, I think, duels that they had.  
  
By the end of the day, they were all hiding from her, never wanting to talk to her teddy bear again. She had made them do so quite a lot during the day.  
  
So they were quite glad when Monday morning came, when they could all escape to school and get rid of Rebecca.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Domino High School was just starting a normal Monday. It was actually a very nice day, with only a few clouds and the sun out. There was a slight breeze that came every few minutes. Most of the students were hanging around outside. When they saw the black limousine pull up the school drive they figured that it was just Seto Kaiba. This was what happened every morning, although it was always a bit earlier. The other students almost never saw him arrive at the school, but knew that he always got there before anyone else.  
  
So they were very surprised, to say the very least, when a pair of pale slender legs emerged from the door that the driver was holding open. A young girl-who was just a bit taller than the average teenage girl-with blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length brown hair stepped out. She was wearing the school uniform, but she was looking at herself with distaste. You could see that the skirt had been altered to reach a little below the knee. If Yugi had been there he would have recognized the girl as the same one from the airport, but since Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were running a bit late on that particular Monday, nobody knew who she was. They were astonished to see Seto Kaiba get out after her. They started walking towards the main office together, and it wasn't until they were out of earshot when the whispers started.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"I dunno, new student?"  
  
"Then why his she with Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"She's pretty good-looking, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't let your girlfriend hear you saying that."  
  
"What if she's Kaiba's girlfriend?" At this a new flurry of rumors started, and as more people arrived, their friends rushed over to tell them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and the rest of the gang arrived, out of breath, two minutes before the bell rang. But that was sufficient enough for them to hear all of the rumors.  
  
"Hello, Yugi," Ryou Bakura, a soft-spoken British boy said, as Yugi collapsed into his seat beside Ryou.  
  
Thirty seconds later...  
  
"Really? There's a new transfer student from America? Have you seen her yet?"  
  
"Er, no, but there's a rumor that she came to school with Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I wonder who she is. I think I might have seen her before..."  
  
At that precise moment, Seto and the girl that everyone was talking about entered the classroom with their teacher. There was immediate silence. Seto walked towards his seat and sat down, then gazed at the newcomer.  
  
'It's her!' Yugi realized.  
  
She cleared her throat, and then said to the class in a clear voice, "I'm Seta Kaiba, and I just moved here from the United States of America. And in case you were wondering, I'm also Seto's twin sister." She looked at the teacher for instructions.  
  
"Oh, yes. Please sit beside Mr. Kaiba, Miss Kaiba." There were a couple of laughs. Many of the guys whistled as Seta walked down the aisle to her seat. She didn't blush the slightest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whispers were still flying during lunch, and the girls were looking on with jealousy.  
  
"Did you hear? She's practically a genius, just like Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah, she got placed in the highest math class!"  
  
"But she doesn't look like a nerd."  
  
"Well, neither does Kaiba."  
  
"Now that I think about is, they look really similar."  
  
"Tall, fair, and blue eyes to die for, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow. Seta seems to be getting quite the welcome. Listen to everybody talk about her," Yugi commented. "Where is she anyway? I think I'll go say hi." He hopped off the bench.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a great idea. Then we could all be friends, and-huh? You guys!" Once again, Tea tried (tried is the key word here) to catch up with Joey and Tristan, who had followed Yugi to a secluded part of the campus. And once again, she tripped, and this time, everything from cheese to extra light bulbs fell out of her pink purse.  
  
"Wait up! Yugi! Joey! Tristan!" Everyone was laughing at her and pointing as once again struggled to stuff everything back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Saire: Sorry if that was a bit short. I didn't have that much time, but I'll definitely try to post again tomorrow. But I would like to thank my first reviewers-you made me so happy! And you inspired me to write this...crappy chapter. I might improve it later, when I have time. If there are any suggestions, please tell me! I hope you enjoyed the Tea bashing! Ideas for more Tea bashing are always welcomed. *looks around and whispers* And for once, Sapphire hasn't dragged me away or interrupted me!  
  
Sapphire Saire: I heard that! Don't forget to review...well, I guess we can't really force you to, but if you like the story so far or have something to say about it, you can review. And sorry if it's way too short right now. Silver spent a grand total of thirty minutes on these two chapters. Her other story (a HP/YGO crossover) is more than 20,000 words, though. You can go and read that, right...now! 


	3. Random Stuff

*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing that they heard was a soft laugh from Seta at something that her brother had said. When they came upon the clearing, Seto was looking very indignant while Seta was poking him rapidly. They were both sitting with their backs to a magnificent oak tree... and looked for all the world like they were more than friends from the way that they were acting.  
  
Seta noticed them first.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" she said cheerfully. Her personality seemed exactly the opposite from Seto's. She jumped up to greet them properly.  
  
"I'm Seta! You must be Yugi. Mokuba mentioned you and I ran a stats check on you on my laptop." She looked at the other two, who were drooling quite openly. "Um... you're Joey, because my brother said that you looked like a dog, so you have to be Tristan. Weird haircut, by the way." She gasped when she saw the other person making his way through the bushes. "You're Ryou Bakura! Cool, I'm a big fan of yours." She stuck out a hand and Ryou sheepishly shook it.  
  
She looked down and glared. "Seto, aren't you going to say hello?"  
  
"No."  
  
Seta sighed in exasperation. "Fine, be that way, you stupid git."  
  
At this point, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan raised their eyebrows. They'd never heard anybody say that to the CEO before.  
  
"As you know, this is my super-antisocial loser brother. We're twins, but he's older by a minute. I can't believe how incredibly idiotic he's become."  
  
"Whatever. I'll leave you to get acquainted. Don't forget, lunch period ends in half an hour." And with that, Seto strode off.  
  
Within ten minutes, they were chatting like old friends.  
  
"So how come we've never heard of you before, eh?" asked Joey. He and Tristan were treating her regularly now, ever since she had told them outright that she wasn't interested in anybody.  
  
"Actually, I've just moved here. After Seto and Mokuba got sent to an all boys' orphanage, I was sent to an all girl's one. I was adopted at once by an elderly couple, which'd wanted children but never been able to have any. I was Seta Johnson for six years, happy and carefree and living in New York. I had almost forgotten Seto and Mokuba, given up all hope of ever seeing them again. Then... my foster father... passed away. My mother followed shortly after. I was devastated, and was sent back to an orphanage. I wasn't old enough to be a legal adult, you see.  
  
"Then, somehow, Seto managed to contact me via the Internet. That triggered the memories. I finally remembered everything — the fun we'd had when we were little, the death of our real parents..." She trailed off, smiling in reminiscence.  
  
"Immediate plans were made for me to come back to Domino. I would have to change my name to Kaiba, to lessen the confusion. I've slowly gotten to know the present Seto better. He's changed so much over the years. And imagine my shock when I realized that he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp.!" Seta lowered her eyes, and they could see that she was truly beautiful. Long lashes shadowed her sapphire eyes, which were slightly moist.  
  
"It turned out that Seto was the cold, heartless leader of the multibillion company that I'd been hearing so much about. I couldn't believe it at first. But now, I'm really going to try to break through to him. Everyone hates him, and he doesn't open up to anybody. It's sad, really." Her face became determined. "But fortunately, that's exactly what I like!"  
  
"Wha—?"  
  
Seta grinned. "A good challenge, of course! They'll see that my brother's really good. Here, let me tell you my first plan."  
  
She leaned over and started whispering.  
  
Now the others were also grinning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Gosh, I can't believe how boring this is!' Seta sighed, oblivious to the teacher's lecture. She stared out of the open window. 'School never used to be so crappy, did it? Or maybe it's because I'm too excited.'  
  
She smiled again, and glanced over at Seto, who was sitting at the other end of the room. He just happened to look at her at the exact same moment. Their eyes interlocked, and Seto stuck his tongue out.  
  
'If only he knew what I have planned for him,' she thought devilishly, but returned the childish action.  
  
She looked back out of the window, where a bird was chirping happily. If only she could just fly out and go anywhere she wanted to, just like that bird. Just then, almost as if it was taunting her, it flew away with a rustle of its wings.  
  
'You evil bird! Humph!'  
  
She turned back and looked at the front of the classroom, where the teacher was droning on and on.  
  
They were currently just "reviewing," as the teacher called it, but her guess was that the stupid math teacher didn't know how to teach anything else. This was the routine: Read these pages in the math book, look at the examples, and do the questions on the next page. Then do even more questions and finish by doing the final questions in the back of the book. After that, it's quiz time! Once they'd completed a whole chapter, it was test time instead.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gazed back out of the window. The only problem was, the teacher was standing right in front of it, glaring at her. She shut the window with a bang and addressed Seta.  
  
"Miss Kaiba, is there anything you would like to share? Perhaps what you saw through the window?"  
  
"No," Seta replied coolly. She cast another look at the blackboard. "But I do believe that you got numbers 67 through 84 wrong."  
  
"Is that so?" asked the teacher. "Well then, why don't you answer all of them?"  
  
"Okay." It took her at the most five seconds to process each question. She wrote them all on her paper in neat handwriting with lightning speed, then proceeded to tear it out of her notebook and hand it to the teacher. All in 1.2 minutes.  
  
The teacher read through them suspiciously, her scowl becoming even more pronounced when she dragged her teacher's guide over and checked the answers.  
  
She made to return back to the front when Seta added, "Also, for numbers 85 through 90, they're differences of squares, not perfect squares."  
  
Seto just shook his head and went back to staring at his own neat paper. All the problems had been done in 1.1 minutes, though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I. Don't. Have. Any. Good. Ideas!  
  
It's been a long time since I've updated, huh? Well, now I don't have any ideas! What should I do? Me confused. Who is you? I is feeling kinda strange.  
  
Sapphire: Stop acting like an idiot! Silver just needs a bit more time because her brain is stuck.  
  
Silver: X . X 


End file.
